strangematterfandomcom-20200215-history
January 21st, 1974
I Want You to Meet My Family... As each of you are released one by one you meet up with Skin and Ikiryo, who are waiting outside the FBI's office were you were temporarily incarcerated. Skin's personal vehicle is a black van with a metal bikini clad fantasy vixen sitting astride a dragon airbrushed onto the side. Pulse is NOT dumbstruck by this. Skin waves as you all exit. "I thought you guys could use a ride back. I found this loser too." Oscar thumbs over to Ikiryo, who you all haven't seen since that awful night at the ranch. Ikiryo unfolds his arms, giving a light wave to the group with a friendly smile. "Getting into much trouble?" Pogo balls up a small piece of paper, maybe a business card or something, and throws it on the ground. She gives Ikiryo a kiss on the cheek, but ignores Oscar. Pogo looks around like she's not sure what the fuck. Gravedancer is stunned by this. "That's classy." Not so stunned as to forget to pull her hood back up over her head, grumbling to herself. Skin mocks offense. "What? No sugar for me?" Pogo indicates the van, "Nah, yataken." Prodigy takes a small device from his pocket, tossing it in the air somewhat and catching it. Moving towards the van, he nods to Ikiriyo. "I do not know about the others, but I managed to get a phone number out of it." SHRUG. Byron makes sure everyone is back, taking a quick headcount. He addresses Gravedancer and Glenn specifically. "You two want a ride back to the club? Or wherever you need to get to?" Pulse checks his watch, assuming his effects were returned unmolested. Gravedancer: "Beats staying here." You all have everything you came in here with. No sticky hands at the FBI. Glenn: Uh. Yeah. Back to the club is fine. Glenn scoots away from the others as if they have the plague. Pogo says something to Glenn in what is probably Gaelic. Glenn: I'd like to go get my own car. You know, I have work today... Pulse: Where do you work? Skin takes the driver's seat. "Everyone onto the bus. This field trip is over." Prodigy steps onto the van, taking a seat. He retreats to his thoughts, staring at the device. Ikiryo appraises the newcomers, all smiles today it seems, before stepping back into the van. Glenn glances at Pogo with a shrug, then looks over Pulse. "I sell fine automobiles." His hand slightly twitches up towards his breast pocket, but then he relaxes it. He seems fine to leave it at that. Gravedancer carefully steps up to the van, giving it an appraising glance before she heads in. She does her best to take a seat near the back, twiddling her thumbs idly to herself. Pogo waits until the others get in the van, then scoots in too. She sits on the floor by the door, with her back up against the back of the passenger seat. Skin pulls away once everyone is on board. "Really? How much do you think I could trade this baby in for? Five thousand? Six?" Pulse pays attention to Glenn's face as he responds. Pogo: D'you selany caravans, then? Gravedancer rubs her temples with two fingers. Looks like she's trying to RELAX, yo. Prodigy: I recorded our interrogations, at least my own and those who went after me. Pogo: You wot? Why? Pulse watches Prodigy's answer. Byron clears his throat and starts to speak. "Now, we might as well address the elephant in the room. Not that I think any of you did but...did anyone talk?" Prodigy: Why not? Information is a form of power. It also stops any forgetfulness. Pogo: Pools said some. Pogo throws that boy under the van, but only figuratively this time. Glenn: Talk? About what? Pulse: I told them everything we know about the cultists. Skin: Nada. You should've seen me in there. Not a peep. Prodigy shakes his head. "They revealed that they are very much interested in trying to shut down Silence." Gravedancer hunkers down more into her sweatshirt. "Didn't have anything to tell them." Ikiryo tilts his head in a rather interested manner, at that. Pulse: The agent, Maclachlan, wants to help us, and wants us to help him. He'd have to include a great deal in his report, and so I was careful about what I said; I don't want anyone being kept for study or vivisected by some agency with less oversight than the FBI. Pulse: But the cultists, I think we can all agree, foreswore any pity or gregariousness when they brought guns and attacking peoples' homes into the mix. Pulse looks at Glenn. "By the way, they probably know where you live." Prodigy They seemed to think you were involved with Silence, Mr. Stalworth." Pogo: yea...totally.... Glenn mouths the word "vivisected" while looking shocked. Boost: So they know those maniacs have it in for us. But not why. Hell, if the FBI wants to go after them, I say we let it happen. Pulse: I... let Maclachlan wear the goggles I seized. Glenn: I hope they do know where I live... Pogo: You hadem lokat me, yea? Tanks, by thway. Boost 's face sort of prunes up in frustration. "And did he put anything together from that?" Glenn: I think the cops should know where I live, just in case... Pogo shifts, kicking her legs out from under her. Glenn looks around suspiciously at you all. Pulse: Not the cops. The people who want to kill us. Prodigy looks at Pulse, eyes a little bit wide. WELP. Glenn: No one wants to kill me, brother. Pogo looks sullenly at the sky through the window, from where she's sitting on the floor of the van Pulse rubs his temple. "No, Byron. Only that the electronic lensing device worn by what his agency believes is a private military cartel shows us as radiant." Prodigy: If you are one of the mutates, then they most likely do want you dead. Or on a steel table. Glenn: Well, except for one guy, but it's not my fault that his wife needs attention, you know what I mean? Prodigy says that like its no big deal. Pulse: I don't know what you mean by that. Gravedancer makes a horrible face at Glenn. Hopefully from behind him. Prodigy: He was sleeping with another mans wife. Pogo rolls her eyes when Glenn says that. Pogo is sitting where she can be seen, but she doesn't care. Pulse: Oh. Pulse glances at his watch, then looks at everyone in turn. Glenn: And what do you mean, one of the mutates, pally? Pogo: Rubbars liketha dummest smarty ever, alright? The van moves along as they talk until they're almost at the club. It's early morning and the traffic is fairly light. Byron tries to calm the group by raising his hands in a placating gesture. "It sounds like we're fine for now. No one is getting vivisected on my watch." Pulse: I don't know that I'd term it a mutation, but those of us who saw the Event. People with supernatural abilities. Boost: We like to call ourselves Strangers, mate. Sounds cooler. Prodigy: Precisely what the word means. You witnessed the 'Event' effect, and this supposedly gave abilities. Pulse: I'd demonstrate mine but I don't want to hurt anyone. Pogo makes a face at Pulse. Not really a nice one. Glenn shakes his head. "Ever hear of mercury poisoning? Excessive fluoride in the water? Agent Orange brought back to contaminate the food supply? Hallucinations, mate. That's all. Read the papers, yeah?" Prodigy: Strangers. Honestly, that has...odd connotations. Prodigy: I do, but I am also smarter than you. Pogo: S'wat I thought too, right? Just seein things? Prodigy: And I have observed those who have been part of it. Pogo: S'more fucked than all that Pulse makes a face back at Pogo, then prods her side. "You know it's not a hallucination." The van comes to a rolling stop a several blocks from the club. You see a small church on the street corner across from you. "Guys." Pulse is deaf. Skin: Hey guys? Gravedancer rolls her eyes, drumming her fingers against her own forearms. However, she chooses to remain silent about the whole scenario, and the Event. Pogo gives Pulse a withering stare. Prodigy looks over to the driving seat. "What?" Pulse: Caleb, you shouldn't hold your intelligence over people. It's rude and demeaning. Ikiryo looks over at Skin. "What's the matter?" Glenn points at Prodigy. "When you have your final report, science man, let me know. I'll file it under who gives a shit." Skin turns back in his seat to look at Pogo. "Your...uh, boyfriend or brother or whatever is in the middle of the street." Pogo looks at Skin like she wants to punch him in the mouth. Pogo turns around and leans over the front seat to look out the windshield at what's up. Pogo puts her rear in somebody's face just because of the cramped quarters. She doesn't care. In the middle of the road stands the fellow who you heard referred to as 'Banga' a few times by Skin. Around him a few overturned cars lay strewn about the road. "APRIL! I needa talk t'yoo!" Gravedancer: Uhm. Ikiryo gets a face full of Pogobutt. Pogo 's face drains of color, and she scrambles to get out of the van. She stalks up to "Banga" and screams in his face in Shelta. Pulse follows after, just in case. Skin: This guy doesn't seem stable. Should we help her? Glenn: No? Pogo is floating very slightly off the ground while she's confronting the guy. Banga returns the Shelta screaming, even going so far as to to turn up the volume. You can't tell what they're saying, it's all Shelta. Gravedancer: Can anyone translate? I don't speak...whatever that is. Pulse holds his hands up to the van. Glenn looks confused as to why it's even a question. Hands in the vehicle at all times. Prodigy looks out of the windscreen, blinking. He moves back to his spot. He then looks to Ikiriyo. They were the fightmans, after all. Ikiryo once the butt is moved from his vision, he watches intently, eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "We've made a habit of attracting trouble, haven't we." Pogo lashes out and attacks the guy. Prodigy sighs, making a 'lets go' gesture to Ikiriyo, stepping out of the van. Pogo fights like a girl, even if she can fly and wreck the shit out of boats. Pulse glances between Pogo and Banga, then back at the van. Banga is struck in the chest, but he's more shocked than injured. He takes a step back and levels his pointed finger at the van. "Izis who you'd rather be with than yer own blood?" Pogo answers him by charging at him, her feet still not on the ground. Ikiryo climbs out of the van, but stands back, rather than get involved. Family matters. Gravedancer remains firmly seated in the van. She looks like she's talking to herself. Glenn checks his seatbelt fastener, then crosses his arms. Nope. Pogo crashes into Banga, propelling both down the street. A blast of light and sound escapes the tip of his index finger, impacting on the steeple of the little church on the corner. The top of the building erupts in an explosion that sends rubble and debris in every direction. Some of it pings the roof and sides of the ban. Glenn mutters, "Gyps." Pulse slides his watch into his hand, concentrating on Banga. Pogo looks at him and his hand, saying something in Shelta again. Gravedancer decides that maybe the van isn't the safest place to be right now. Time to go! She hops out, moving away from the vehicle. Pogo backs away and shouts, "Goo on, leave!" Pogo just starts walking back to the van, dismissively ignoring 'Banga' Prodigy kind of just stands there at Pogo gets back into the van. "Well, okay then." Banga aims his finger at Pogo again and fires. "Yer commin' home, ya little bitch!" Pulse turns the palm of his hand toward Banga, calmly. Pulse's blast hits Banga's shot dead center, doing something to it that causes it to fizzle out before it reaches Pogo. Pulse: Cool down. Skin: Are we leaving? What if he chases us? Pogo looks angrier than she did before. She keeps walking, and gives Robert a shove, "Nobody asked feryor help." Pulse: You're invincible. I'm not protecting you. Pulse nods at the van. "What if it glanced off your field?" Pogo: Field's not on. Only whennaye fly. Pogo shoves Robert then nods toward the van. Pulse keeps his footing. Pogo: Yoal goo. Pulse: Are you going with him? Pogo: No. Banga looks extra mad at being fizzled out like that. Boost looks concerned. "We can't leave him out here like this. He'll blow the whole deal. If the cops or the news show up. That's it for our anonymity." Prodigy rubs his brow, stepping back into the van. Pulse: April, should we take him with us? Pogo shoves at Pulse, mouthing something at him angrily ("Find somebody else to save!") before she turns and charges at Banga again. Banga: Dun ignore me, April! I'm yer damn father! Get back here! Prodigy looks over at Gravedancer. "So who are you talking to all the time?" Gravedancer jerks her head up. Glenn takes a deep breath and looks around the van for a newspaper or something. "Pikey family drama. Gonna be a while, I see." Gravedancer: The Witch. Gravedancer says that like it explains anything. Prodigy: ... Pulse curls the corners of his mouth, glancing around for a moment, then walks over to the van, leans against it, and folds his arms. Prodigy stares, raising his brow. "And who or what is that?" Banga sidesteps the charge just in time, falling back against an overturned car. Skin maneuvers the van (and anyone still inside) around the scene to get them out of the line of fire. Pulse falls on his ass as the van he's leaning against leaves. Gravedancer swerves with the van, grabbing onto one side with her hands. "Jesus!" Prodigy kind of does that thing where you get your balance back by holding your arms out. Pulse kinetically bounces himself back to his feet. Banga looks around again, trying to find where Pogo got off to. Gravedancer: She's...difficult. Like an overbearing, unapproving mother. Ikiryo looks down at Pulse, eyebrow raised, hahaahah. Pogo JOUSTS back at Banga again from where she was before. Skin: Is everybody okay?! Glenn: No. Glenn: Take me home. Pulse dusts himself off. He looks up at Ikiryo, then shrugs and cracks a grin. Prodigy: What he said. Ikiryo offers the fallen guy a friendly hand. "Does she need our help?" Banga fails to find her in time and gets sideswiped by Pogo. The two crash into the car he was leaning against, knocking him into it hard and sending the whole bunch tangle of them onto the sidewalk. Pogo punches Banga repeatedly in the face. Pulse: I've given her an unfair advantage. Should I ease up? Pulse glances at Pogo and Banga, then back to Ikiryo. "Although I think she has it well in hand." Prodigy: I could do with not being arrested tonight. Prodigy: Again. Gravedancer: Tell me about it. Pogo is making noises halfway between shouting and a screeching cat. Banga tries to say something as they land into the sidewalk but is quickly interrupted by a punchstravaganza. His clammy skin cracks loudly against Pogo's fists. Ikiryo turns to the fighting pair, tlting his head. "I think you might be right." Skin: Uh. Well... We can't just leave them. Boost is already leaping from the van and dashing towards Pogo. "Stop! Stop! You've won! You beat him." Prodigy: We cannot exactly stop them either, at least I cannot. Pogo lifts off into the air, taking Banga with her in that damn bubble field she has. Gravedancer: If I tried, I might lose a limb. Boost calls out after her. "Pogo no!" Pulse turns his palm toward Pogo, again. Glenn: Why not call the cops. Glenn points at Banga and Pogo. "Pretty sure beating your family is illegal." Skin looks out the window and up into the sky. "I don't think we wanna spend any more time with cops, man." Pulse's blast hits Pogo straight on, her field shorts out and she begins to fall to the ground. Pulse quickly reacts by creating a secondary burst of energy that creates a 'cushion' of air near the ground where he expects them to land. The pair's descent is slowed by the cushion, softening their landing on the pavement. It's a bit like falling into one of those shitty gym mats from Phys. Ed. Gravedancer: Given that we literally JUST left a prison? Pulse shoves his hands into his pockets, nonchalantly. Pogo regains her footing and looks at Pulse. Boost rushes in quickly and grabs Banga, dragging his half-breathing ass back to the van. "Pogo, come on. I hate this guy's guts too but we can't be here when the cops show up. If you're still mad when we get back to the club, you can beat him some more." Glenn shrugs. "They let you all go, didn't they?" Pogo walks back toward the van and Robert. Pogo slaps Robert. It's not forceful, but she means it. Pulse doesn't avoid it. Pogo gets in the van and avoids looking at anyone else. Skin is waiting for them to get loaded in so they can be outta there. Pulse cringes after he's slapped though. Ikiryo climbs back into the van after accidentally seeing this adorable spat. Awkwaard. Glenn glances at Pogo from behind his newspaper. "Good chat with your da, yeah?" Distant sirens call out from a few blocks away. Boost strains to drag Banga's dead weight to the van and then just heaves him onto the floor unceremoniously. "Back to the club, Oscar." Gravedancer: I'd floor it, if I were you. Pogo ignores Glenn's ribbing. Pulse follows everyone else into the van. He's pretty much all frowns. Skin hits the gas and gets them outta there, driving for a little bit to give them some breathing room. "So... Back to the Castle? I mean, what if they're watching it now?" Boost: You have a point. Swing us by my place first, I'll keep an eye on Banga there. Then take everyone else back to the Castle. Pulse: They are, Skin: See? Alrighty, boss. Pulse studies Byron for a moment. "Is there anything to what they suspect you of?" Skin heads for Byron's place after some more moving around. Prodigy: Involvement with Silence. Boost: They think I'm a drug dealer but I gave that up months ago. All they'll see is me dragging my drunk mate in for the night. Pulse: Is that a business you just leave? Boost: The DEA's case is blown now. And the FBI wants those cultists, not us. Boost turns to Pulse, scowling. "I'm done with it. That's all you need to know, kid." He doesn't seem to want to discuss it any further. Prodigy: looks at Boost. He says nothing and just adjusts his glasses. Boost: And don't give me those fucking looks. I did what I did to survive in this town. That shit's the only reason I have the Castle and we have a safe place to stay. So don't give me shit. I said I'm out and I'm out. Gravedancer pointedly doesn't look at Boost. She also whistles a bit to herself. Awkwaaaard. Skin mumbles as he makes a turn. "Uh, yessir." He clears his throat. "Which one is it again?" He glances at the houses as they roll by. Ikiryo just nods a bit, and clears his throat. Pogo is still staring at nothing in particular. Pulse knits his fingers. "I asked in case you have any enemies from that lifestyle. If you're 'out' and someone wants you 'in'..." Skin: Man, if any normal guy comes after the boss, they really don't know what they're going in for. Boost gets a hand back around Banga. "Here is fine, Os. I know, kid. I know. We'll talk about it when I get back, alright? I promise." He slides the van door open and drags Banga out. "I'm going to make sure this one doesn't cause any more racket for the time being. Oscar, get them back safe, yeah?" Pogo watches Boost head off with her father, who doesn't look much older than twice her own age. Pulse seems lost in thought. Skin: Will do, sir. Banga slurs out something through the mess of his face. "Ya fuggin' biss. Ya no dawta a'mine." Pogo speaks very clearly for a change, "Come near me again. I'll kill you." Skin gulps and drives them off, heading back towards the Castle. "So... Anybody wanna stop for some pizza?" Pulse is deaf. Prodigy: ...Pizza sounds good. Pogo ignores the nervous banter. Boost drags Banga roughly across the walkway of his front patio and through his door. A moment later the door closes, Boost is seen briefly shutting his blinds. Skin: Man, crazy thought... Skin idly gabs as he drives them to a pizza place and picks up a pie. "What if the Boss can do something to him to make him relax? His powers. Y'know, wear him out?" Gravedancer: Is that his thing? Prodigy: What does his variant allow him to do? Skin: He supes up your powers. I don't even know what it does to some people, but it's pretty cool. Skin seems to be trying to eat his pizza slice while driving. Somebody stop him. The crowd at the pizza place seem especially fascinated by the design on Oscar's van. And the crazy looking people therein. Like some kind of twisted Benetton Rainbow cross-section of LA life. Prodigy looks over at the driving seat. "Focus on your driving. But it would not be out of the question for him to allow him into the other end." Skin: Kinda scary. Don't want him to do that to me, nope. Pulse is pretty withdrawn atm. Pogo sneaks off while they're stopped for pizza. Since she's not the object of much direct scrutiny it probably makes it easier. She safely and serreptiously exits the van. Some time to herself seems in order. Skin gets to a light and offers the pizza box to the back of the van. "... No anchovies." Glenn: No thanks. I ate during interrogation. Skin: What the heck do you do anyway, man? Gravedancer: He sells cars. As the van cruises along the scenic route back to the club, you hear the distant sound of sirens from the emergency crews working to respond to the disaster scene caused by Banga's tantrum. The club's parking lot eventually comes into view. Gravedancer takes the pizza box from Skin. DRIVE SAFE. Glenn: Right. Cars. Not drugs or murder or shenanigans like that. Skin: No, no. I mean what's your power? Glenn: I'm normal, brother. Glenn scowls and looks back at his paper. "I sell cars well though, if you must know." Skin: Do you buy 'em? Glenn: Yeah, with proper paperwork. Skin: That sounds like a pain. How much could you give me for this thing? Glenn: With or without the pizza stink? Skin hops out of the van, holding a hand out to the people as they get out. "Garbage. No stink here, man." Gravedancer looks up guiltily from eating a pizza slice. Pulse looks up when the van stops, then exits, holding a hand up to Skin to politely refuse his assistance. Ikiryo exits, taking the offered hand with a quick nod. Maximo, the club's resident bouncer and super strongman greets the group at the door. It's just barely after 10am so the club itself is closed at the moment. "You are free! I was worried!" Glenn gets out of the van and walks directly into the club, looking for a payphone. Gravedancer follows after Glenn, taking the helpful hand to step down. Skin: We're okay, Max! But, uh. We had to drop the boss off. We ran into a guy. Pogo isn't in the van to get help leaving it. Skin makes finger pistols and shoots the wall with them, miming explosion noises to demonstrate to Max. Maximo nods. "Yes, he call. Say he'll be by soon. " He sniffs the air. "Is that pizza?" Glenn goes to the first phone, drops in the change and dials a number quickly. He taps his foot on the base on the phone, grumbling and gently tapping his forehead on the booth edge. Skin: --- Hey where'd April go? Pulse: Byron's, probably. Prodigy hops out of the van, brushing off his jacket. "I miss my work." Skin: Oh boy. Man, that's a crazy family. Gravedancer: It was pizza. He wanted it. Gravedancer points at Oscar. Glenn hangs up and bites his thumbnail, looking concerned. He kicks the phone booth stand once, waits a minute, then calls another number. "Head on in. I, ah make some breakfast and coffee. " Max stares at the pizza, it holds the entirety of his focus. "Any left over?" Gravedancer offers the box up. There's a few slices left in there. Skin offers the leftovers in the box to Max. "Paid the toll, let me in man." He glances ay Ikiryo. "So... What do we do about the normal guy?" Pulse: He's not normal. Skin: -I knew it! Glenn: Hello sir, it's Glenn. I had an emergency -- there was an accident and I have to take a personal day. I'll be in tomorrow. Have you seen my brother by chance? Skin lowers his volume so they can be in conference. He looks at Pulse while talking. "So... What do we do?" Max leads them back to the bar, chewing on a slice of pizza as he goes. On the bar counter a selection of toast, eggs, bacon and other fixings sit on large platters next to a stack of plates. Pulse: He's also certain we're entirely insane and that he's hallucinated anything unusual in his life, beyond the things he rationally expected to happen. Skin: What, so he thinks he took something and we can't actually do any of this stuff? Pulse shrugs. Ikiryo: It almost makes more sense, doesn't it. Prodigy: Let him think what he wishes, he does not seem intent on telling anyone about his bad trip. Pulse: No. I wouldn't come to California if I was high. Pulse stares fiercely at Ikiryo. "I would've stayed with my family in Montreal, because any higher calling I felt would've been a transitive, ephemeral thing, something from the drug." Skin scratches his head. Glenn: I know, sir. There was some identity confusion, but it's been sorted out. They mistook me for someone else -- I'll have to explain tomorrow, it's a funny story really. Glenn: If my brother stops by again, tell him I'm heading home please. Gravedancer takes a plate, shovelling food onto it. One can probably hear her mutter to herself. "No, I don't care what you think. I'm hungry." Max takes a seat at the bar. Enjoying his coffee and pizza. Which tastes awesome. Glenn fake laughs, trying to appear comfortable with his explanation. Crazy shit, man! Ikiryo holds up one hand towards Pulse in a surrendering manner. His expression apologetic. The other hand reaches for a paper on the counter, which he neatly and casually folds in half. Skin: ... Right. Anyway, I guess it's all fine if he isn't going to throw us under a bus. Glenn: Well, don't worry about me, sir. And keep some cars on the lot! I'll need to make up time tomorrow. Ok. You too. Bye-bye. Pulse: We need him to wake up. Somebody should get on that. Pulse looks at Oscar. Glenn hangs up, grumbling about something and looking in the attached phonebook for some other number. Prodigy moves on over to his apparent working spot, looking to see if everything was as he left it. Skin: - Who, me? Skin: Fine! Pulse: I'm going to go to Byron's. If I'm not back before tomorrow, someone is probably dead. Glenn closes the phonebook and spins around, looking worried. He hurries to the door and exits into the parking lot, heading for his car. Skin: -- WHAT? Skin: Crazy people. Pulse shrugs at Skin, stepping out into the parking lot. A man strides in through the door and towards the bar.. "Hello?" This man is the spitting image of Glenn. Like a mirror image. Skin heads out the door with Pulse, looking for Glenn... Then he sees him there. "Oh, hey! There ya are." Skin: Glenn buddy! Who'd you call? Pogo walks through the parking lot on the way to a different van than Oscar's, giving Glenn a steady stare as she walks by him. Not Glenn? raises his arms apprehensively at Oscar and the others. "Whoa whoa whoa. Not Glenn. Where is Glenn? Do you know my uh...brother or something?" Skin looks him over. Is he wearing the same clothes or acting the same way? Not Glenn? is wearing a different outfit. Distinctly different enough that even Oscar knows he's dressed different. Glenn opens the club door and stands just inside, looking around until he spots the guy that looks like him. He then runs up to him, looking relieved. "Ciaran! I was worried they'd come after you too." Not Glenn?: I'm Ciaran. Glenn is my brother. Was he here last night? Skin: Man, did you catch a shower? You're just gonna- Oh. What? Skin: He's... here? Skin scratches his head. Prodigy: Twins, Oscar. Skin: Right! Skin: Right. Prodigy works. Skin: He was here a minute ago. Skin: maybe he's out at the phone still? Gravedancer turns to look at the pair of Glenns. She keeps shovelling food into her face, finally having taken that abominable hood down. Ciaran turns quickly and heads for his brother, giving him a quick, manly brohug. "What the hell happened, Glenn? I've been worried sick looking for you." Pulse watches Pogo as she heads to her van thoughtfully. Skin follows. He watches. Aww yeah. Glenn: They mistook me for someone else, brother. It's ok. Let's go. Skin: Hey! Wait! Skin: Glenn buddy! Skin: Can we talk for a sec? Prodigy works on some more technology stuff, brief designs. Glenn raises an eyebrow at Skin. "Look mate, I don't really deal in vans." Ciaran looks protective all of a sudden. "Who're you guys?" Skin: What? Awww, shoot. But that's not what I wanna talk about. Give us a second, uh, Karen? Glenn: They just don't sell well these days. You understand, yeah? Ciaran: It's KEE-REN. Prodigy rubs his chin, a slight smile coming to his face. Taking the pen again, he continues to work, seeming to have a clear idea on what he's designing now. Glenn whispers something to Ciaran then nods at Skin when his brother steps away. Skin: You know you're not crazy, right? Ciaran backs off and waits in the doorway, he's still staring at Skin like a mad dog though. Glenn: How would I be crazy? Everything's normal except for the FBI ruining my day. Skin tries to put Glenn between himself and Karen. Skin: Watch this, right? Ciaran taps his leg impatiently, cramming his hands into his pockets. Glenn winces, expecting to get hit with a pizza or something. Pogo slams Ciaran in the back with the door when she walks in. Pulse evidently watches Pogo do this. Pogo: Oh. Sorry. Skin holds up his hand, which promptly morphs into a dough mishmash of colors which reforms into a hand holding an FBI badge. Then it changes into a mirror. Then it shifts again into a knife. Then it shifts into a hand. Ciaran scrambles back and regains his balance. "No harm..." Gravedancer gets a little queasy watching that gross display. Ikiryo watches Oscar like dude what. Maximo: I am eating here, Oscar. C'mon. Pogo says something in Gaelic to not-Glenn and then goes over to the bar. Gravedancer: Yeah. I....I think I'm done, for now. Gravedancer pushes her plate away. Glenn squints his eyes, looking at his hand with "Are you a wizard" face. Skin: All real, man. But uh, I can't hand em off to you. Skin: Oh, and this: Glenn: So this proves what, you've drugged me? Shit. I can't lose my job. Skin suddenly does that to his whole body, which is kind of unpleasant to watch. In a split second he looks like a copy of Glenn. Then a copy of Maximo. Then a copy of Byron. Gravedancer covers her mouth with a hand. Gravedancer: Urp. Skin: No! I didn't drug you, man. I'm doing this, it's me. Prodigy stands up and walks on over to Gravedancer, looking at the prints. He snatched some food from her plate as he walks past. Skin: See? They all see it too. Ciaran: Did you give my brother drugs? What is wrong with you people? Pogo roots around behind the bar until she finds some whiskey. She seems to ignore everyone who is watching Oscar go nutty. Skin: What? No, man! Ciaran tries to pull Glenn away from Oscar. Glenn: The FBI told me you were drug dealers! Pogo notices as she's leaving that there's two Glenns. Prodigy: I give you drug tests, if you want. Glenn: This is what I get, I should have walked back. Now I've got the LSD. Skin: The FBI doesn't know anything! Prodigy adds casually as he gets back to his sitting and staring. Ikiryo looks at the others with an expression that says "are you drug dealers". Crazy kids getting into trouble. Skin: We can do some crazy stuff, man! Glenn: I bet! Prodigy: I cannot. I'm not a mutate. Pogo makes a rather inappropriate suggestion to Ciaran, still speaking Gaelic. It's obvious that she's... being nappy though, even if you don't speak the language. Glenn: Well, I'm not a mutate or whatever either, same for my brother, ok? Right. Skin: You don't believe me. Lemme spell it out. Did you see any crazy stuff a couple months ago? Skin: C'mon, you know you did. Ciaran looks like he's trying to ignore Pogo and get out of there. "We don't need any of your crazy." Glenn: Sure. This seven foot tall woman and her 3 foot tall husband bought an old cadillac last month. Crazy! Pogo takes the rejection and leaves with her whiskey. Glenn looks at his brother, clearly worried, not even attempting to hide it. Hit X to doubt. Pulse stands in the parking lot, watching the sky. Skin looks like he's getting mad now. He shifted back into his normal form. "No no no, man. Like... A bright light. A lot of people. Stars. You know?" Gravedancer: Uh. Glenn starts sweating and mumbling, "I don't get a lot of stars at the lot. Once I heard that Marlon Brando came by, but he left real fast right." Ciaran yanks at Glenn forcefully, suddenly it's like he's ripping a whole extra arm out of his arm. Before anyone can blink, Ciaran has pulled another Glenn-lookalike out of Glenn. The new Glenn is wearing Glenn's exact outfit. He looks around puzzled. He shoves Ciaran. "What the fuck, mate?" Ikiryo blinks. Prodigy looks over. "...Okay, I think it's time to explain some things." He stands, adjusting his jacket somewhat. "Before you freak out any more." Glenn glances over his shoulder, eyes round as half-dollars. "No, wait, ok, I can explain." Skin: - WHOA!! Skin: WHOA! MAN! THAT'S CRAZY! WHOA! POD PEOPLE! Prodigy: Oscar! Shut up! Skin: Okay. Prodigy: Okay. Gravedancer: That's crazy?! You're like, made of putty or whatever. Another Glenn smacks Glenn and Ciaran upside the back of their heads. "Way to fucking go. Brilliant. What happened to being careful?" Skin: Clones! Glenn goes super pale, holding up a finger, "Ok, this is an illusion, a trick of the light. Mirrors. Swamp gas." He nods once, then faints. Prodigy: Do you two...three...know of the 1931 event and the one known as Liberty Torch? Another Glenn: I'm not a fucking clone! Skin: But you guys just split! Skin seems too lost in the spectacle to hear the observation. Prodigy: Oscar. Not helping. Ciaran moves to hold Glenn up, supporting him and sitting him down in a lounge chair. "It's okay, you're alright. You're okay, brother." Glenn shakes his head, wiping his brow. "Yeah, yeah another seizure. No white light this time, maybe I'm getting better Ciaran..." Ciaran tries to stand somewhere between Glenn and the others, to block him from seeing Other Glenn. "You're alright. Don't worry. You didn't even fall over this time." Other Glenn: I have no idea what a Liberty Torch is, mate. Glenn smiles weakly, "I should see a doctor." Other Glenn raises his voice. "HEY GLENN. YOU DIDN'T HAVE A SEIZURE, MAN." Other Glenn: YOU'RE A FREAK OF NATURE, DEAL WITH IT. Prodigy looks to other Glenn. "Alright. Could you get your brothers to listen-" well okay then Glenn stands up, holding the back of a chair, "What the hell?" Skin: Man this is hurting my head. Ciaran: Remember that trick I taught you? To keep the bad voices out? Concentrate on my voice, Glenn. You don't have to hear the bad voices. Glenn nods and holds his temples, breathinga and relaxing. His face slacks a bit, and he seems to calm down. Other Glenn: Ciaran, you cunt, stop lying to him. Let him know the truth, man. We're gonna be so much better off. Gravedancer: Wow. Glenn 's eye twiches when the bitchy Glenn speaks. Skin: Okay, maybe he is crazy. Skin says that offhand to Ikiryo. Ciaran: Focus, Glenn. You got this, brother. Gravedancer: What kind of pizza did you order? Other Glenn: Stop making him do that. You're fucking him up even worse. Ikiryo: You might be right... Ikiryo just watches Glenn with a healthy measure of what the fuck. Prodigy goes to take a step outside. Maybe Pulse could help. Other Glenn starts to stumble towards Glenn, like his feet are moving without his consent. He pushes past the others, ramming straight into Glenn. Instead of crashing into him however, The Other Glenn just poofs out of existence. Prodigy taps Pulse on the shoulder. Skin: Maaaaaaaaaaaan. Skin is blinking pretty hard, trying to see if he missed something. Pulse turns to Prodigy. "Can this wait? I'm busy." Glenn shudders visibly, then shakes his head. "I'm fine. It'll be ok, I feel it going away now." Pulse was.. standing there. Skin saw everything. Ciaran cradles his "brother's" head in his hands. "It's alright, Glenn. You're gonna be okay. That was all my fault. I'm sorry." He turns back to others. "Keep your damn mouths shut okay?" Skin: So uh. Then you know what the heck is going on? Skin: His power is to split? Gravedancer: Split into an asshole. Prodigy moves to stand in front of Robert. "Have a bit of a weird situation in there. Figure you're better at handling this kind of problem. Pulse: Describe it to me, succinctly. Glenn pats his brother on the shoulder after a dudely hug. "Yeah, no, I'm fine Ciaran. I just had an episode, right. It's better. Things are swell." Skin: That'd be a bad power. Skin looks at Gravedancer. Glenn: I'm sure there's a medication for this. I shouldn't worry. Ikiryo shakes his head at Oscar. Ciaran tries to get Glenn out the door and past the others. "I need to get him home to rest. I'll bring him back some other night and we'll talk. Just not tonight. He's sick, I have to take care of him." Skin: Uh. Skin looks at the others to see if they're letting him go. Gravedancer makes no move to stop him. Ikiryo nods at Ciaran. "Take care, then." Prodigy: Glenn has a brother. He is certainly not helping Glenn become more aware to his situation, and appears to be having some form of panic attack. Glenn can also clone himself, apparently. "Thank you." Ciaran pats Glenn down for his car keys. Pulse: His brother isn't surprised by this? Glenn gives the keys to his brother. "You should drive, I need some aspirin." Prodigy: No. He seems aware of Glenn's abilities, at least to a certain extent. He was very focused on trying to calm his brother down. Something regarding 'voices'. Skin whispers to the two of them, wide-eyed. "WHAT IF HIS BROTHER IS A CLONE TOO?" Ciaran takes the keys. "Right, good idea." He turns to the others. "Can you at least have the decency to wait until we're out the fucking door before you start talking about us like we're not here?" Pulse is in the parking lot, Ciaran. Ciaran quickly drags Glenn out and into the parking lot. NOPE NOTHING TO SEE HERE. Gravedancer: Noooo, you think? Pulse waves at Ciaran, gesturing for him to come over for one second. Glenn gets in the car and immediately leans his seat back all the way. "What a fuckin' day, Ciaran." Ciaran raises a finger at Pulse like 'No. You. Back.' He gets into the driver's seat and starts the engine. He seems to be saying something comforting to his brother but it's lost amidst the engine noise. Pogo is in her van, drinking. She ignores Glenn and Glenner if they're within eyeshot. Pulse looks at Prodigy. "Usually individuals with dissociative crises of identity have some form of 'manager' personality. I saw a movie about it. The brother will probably play along once he's made aware of the people hunting us." Ciaran drives off past Pulse and onto the street. This has been a lovely start to a new day, hasn't it? TO BE CONTINUED. Category:Session Logs